wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lilia Akhaimova
St. Petersburg, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-present |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = T.N. Yatchenko, L.V. Nedovesova, V.N. Govrichenkov |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Lilia Igorevna Akhaimova (Russian: Лилия Игоревна Ахаимова, born March 17 in St Petersburg, Russia) is an elite Russian gymnast. She is 2017 Russian National Champion on floor exercise and 2018 European Champion with her team. Senior Career 2013-2015 Akhaimova began her senior career at the 2013 Russian Championships, where she placed fourth with her team and fourteenth in the all around. At the Russian Cup, she placed first with her team, tenth in the all around, fourth on vault, and seventh on floor exercise. She was chosen to compete at the Brasilia Gymnasiade, where she placed first with the Russian team. In 2014, she placed ninth in the all around final at the Russian Championships, and fourth on the vault and floor exercise. At the Student Spartakiada, she won the floor exercise competition and placed second with her team. At the Russian Cup and Elite Gym Massilia, she received the silver medal in the team events. In 2015, Akhaimova competed at the Russian Championships and Russian Cup, winning a bronze during the team event at the Russian Cup. 2016 Akhaimova's first major competition of 2016 was the Russian Championships, where she placed fourth in the team competition and twelfth in the all around. At the Russian Cup, she received the gold medal in the floor exercise, as well placing eighth in the all around and uneven bars, seventh on the vault, and third with her team. She was named as a non-traveling alternate to the Russian 2016 Olympic Team. After the Olympics, she competed at the Toyota International, where she placed fifth on the uneven bars and seventh on the balance beam. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, where she received the gold medal on the vault, floor exercise, and in the team competition. 2017 Akhaimova competed at the Russian Championships, placing third with her team, second on the vault, and first on the floor exercise. At the Osijek World Cup, she placed fifth on the vault and won the bronze medal on the floor. She was named to the Russian team for the Taipei Summer Universiade, where she won gold with her team, as well as winning bronze on the floor and silver on the vault. At the Cottbus World Cup, she placed second on the vault and first on the floor. 2018 Akhaimova competed at the Russian Cup, winning the silver medal on the floor exercise. She was named to the Glasgow European Championships team, where the Russian team won the team gold medal. She also placed fifth in the vault final. She was also named to Russia's World Championships team, helping them to a team silver medal, which also qualified them a full team to the 2020 Olympics, and also placed seventh on floor exercise. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing sixth on vault. In December, she competed at the Toyota International in Japan, winning vault and balance beam silver and placing fifth on uneven bars and floor exercise. 2019 Akhaimova competed at the Russian Championships in March, winning silver on floor exercise and bronze with her team. In July, she competed at the Universiade in Naples, Italy, winning team and vault silver, all-around bronze, and placing sixth on floor exercise after a fall. At the Russian Cup in August, she won gold on vault, bronze on floor exercise, and placed fourth in the all-around, and fifth on balance beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping Russia win team silver. Individually, she placed seventh on vault, eighth on floor, and twenty-second in the all-around. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, winning gold on floor, silver on vault, and placed eighth on bars and eleventh on beam. Medal Count Floor Music 2018 - “Afraid of This Generation” by King Of Bass/ “Archangel” by Two Steps From Hell/ “Strength of a Thousand Men” by Two Steps From Hell